The invention relates to a container for cooling a cooled commodity using a coolant, in whose inner area the coolant stored in a coolant part is separated from a cooled commodity part by a wall.
It is known to store a cooled commodity to be stored cool in a cooling container, which is independant of any connection to a cooling system. In the case of large, stationary or mobile containers, it is known to directly assemble a refrigerating plant with the cooling container to form a unit. This known arrangement of cold production directly on the cooling container is also used in simplified form in the case of smaller containers. In particular, movable and/or transportable containers are known, such as are widely used in the transportation sector, such as on the railways, in ships and in aircraft. While using a suitable refrigerating agent, for example dry ice (solid CO.sub.2), such cooling containers are intended to make it possible to keep the cooled commodity below ambient temperature for a certain period of time. Containers are known, which are used for storing meals and food and which are used for supplying aircraft passengers. The relevant health authorities generally prescribe what temperature range must be adhered to for such products.
If such cooled commodity containers containing a stock of a coolant, that is dry ice are used, the cooling action results from the fact that the dry ice which is mainly used as the coolant is evaporated as a result of a heat supply from the ambient or from the cooled commodity container and the resulting cold gas is introduced into the interior of the cooled commodity container. This makes it possible to at least partly compensate the losses through the cooled commodity container walls, provided that the dry ice stocks are adequate.
However, in the known dry ice-cooled cooled commodity containers, it is extremely difficult to transport the heat, particularly from areas of the cooled commodity container remote from the refrigerating agent to the latter arranged in concentrated manner at one point. It has been found that in the known cooling systems which are already in use, and which operate with free convection, that is, with a circulation based on the force of gravity and heat conduction in the walls and the detachable accessories of the cooled commodity container, satisfactory results cannot be achieved. In particular, there is no uniform cooling action in the cooled commodity part and the cooled commodities stored in the vicinity of the coolant are cooled to a greater extent and in certain cases excessively.